


Неизбежность

by tarakihi



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка про Садако и немного про то, каким образом из этой девушки и Рюджи Такаямы не получилось прекрасного пейринга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

Садако нравится жить.  
Нет, не так. Пока происходит движение вперёд - пока каждый новый человек, посмотревший на мир её глазами, даёт ей новую жизнь и возможность идти дальше - пока где-то звонят телефоны, сливаясь для неё постепенно в один непрерывный гул - звон - крик - требующий от мира ответа, - Садако существует.

Она не умеет больше думать о смерти. Может быть, та прошла слишком близко, когда крышка колодца закрывалась где-то высоко над её головой, и этого хватило на вечность вперёд. На много её личных, расползающихся по миру паутиной вечностей.  
Кассетная плёнка чуть шуршит, заглушая плеск воды, и правда похожа на паутину, на змей, ползущих во все стороны света.  
Она не умеет думать о жизни тоже. Достаточно того, что она - живёт.  
Жизнь для Садако - это движение. Это перерождение, одновременное и вечное, круги и спирали, вспышки света в глубине тёмного экрана, как в омуте, как в человеческом зрачке, когда он от ужаса расширяется во всю радужку.  
Жизнь - это сама Садако.  
Альтернативы не существует.

Садако не знает почти ничего о вирусах. О том, что цель любого вируса - не погибнуть, воспроизвести как можно больше себе подобных, распространить их - себя - проникнуть в жизнь до самого её основания, насквозь, и никогда, никогда, никогда не остановиться.  
Круг. Спираль. Неизбежность.  
Садако не помнит или никогда не знала о том, что когда все клетки в живой ткани замещаются одной и той же структурой, одной и той же неумолимо повторяющей себя замкнутой системой - постепенно происходит перерождение этой ткани.  
Это называется рак.

Человек по имени Такаяма, почти сумевший понять, что происходит, перед своей смертью мог бы попытаться сказать об этом.  
"Метастазы, - говорил бы он, и у него перед глазами стояло бы изображение хрупкой длинноволосой девушки с белой кожей, с тонкими пальцами и водой, стекающей с подола платья тёмными разводами. - Проникают в тело, прорастают его, как паразит, но паразит жив, а это..."  
"Оно не убивает, - говорил бы он, чувствуя, как заходится сердце маятником спятивших часов, отсчитывающих ему неровные драгоценные секунды. - Оно заменяет жизнь собой, а это страшнее. Понимаешь? Ты - вирус. Ты - болезнь. Ты - может быть, тебя не убить, но ты - что угодно, только не жизнь..."  
Но Такаяма умер, а Садако знает, что если бы он мог слышать её ответ, в телефонной трубке сквозь помехи и плеск прозвучало бы:  
"Я всё равно буду это делать."  
В момент, когда она посмотрела ему в глаза, он был уже мёртв.

Тёмная вода плещется негромко, скользит по холодным камням.  
Садако в полудрёме перебирает её пальцами, не чувствуя холода, почти не чувствуя влаги. Она спит, вода на самом деле почти неподвижна, - в старый колодец в подвале давно не попадает ни ветра, ни солнца, - но в своих снах Садако неизменно слышит тихий плеск, шуршание задвигающейся тяжёлой крышки, чувствует спиной камни со дна колодца.  
Ей снится, как кто-то смотрит в экран телевизора, как читает книгу, как представляет. Ей снится, как кто-то открывает её глаза, слышит её мир, чувствует её кожей. Ей снится их страх.  
Иногда ей снится несколько снов одновременно.  
Садако дремлет в тёмной воде, и чувствует воду, и не помнит воды.  
Ей снится новое рождение.  
Кто-то переписывает кассету, плёнка шуршит и заглушает шорохи камня и воды. Кто-то хочет жить, но любая жажда жизни слабее, чем её собственная.  
Садако ждёт очередного пробуждения, многих, очередной вечности, в которой не будет холода и тёмной воды.

Самое долгое - семь дней беспамятства и тишины, но потом это непременно происходит снова.  
Кто-то там, снаружи, делает копию своими руками - и вирус идёт дальше, и движение не прекращается.  
Садако жива.  
Круг невозможно разомкнуть.  
Крышка колодца больше никогда не закроется совсем.

Наверное, Садако нравится жить.


End file.
